This invention relates to mining apparatus in general and, in particular, to a new and useful shield timbering frame for timbering mines, which includes a horizontal floor-engaging skid, a breaking shield which is mounted over guide rods at the backfilling end of the horizontal skid, and a roof cap articulated at the free end of the breaking shield which is supported by at least one hydraulic ram resting in the horizontal skid.